


Bite Me, Sinatra

by ohnoscarlett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, New York, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoscarlett/pseuds/ohnoscarlett
Summary: Sam and Dean do a little research and a little good-natured brotherly bickering.





	Bite Me, Sinatra

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Dean do a little research and a little good-natured brotherly bickering.

Title:Bite Me, Sinatra  
Author:Cara  
Rating:PG-13, for a little cursing  
Pairing, if any:none  
State:New York  (This was written for the spn_50states challenge.)

 

Summary:Sam and Dean do a little research and a little good-natured brotherly bickering.

 

“We’re awfully close to New Paltz, you know.” Dean shifted and rustled his copy of the Niagara Gazette.

 

“No, we aren’t.”Sam didn’t bother looking up from the Buffalo News.

 

“We’re in New York, at least.”

 

“Yeah, I know.But it’s still a good 350 miles from here.”

 

“350 miles isn’t that far, for us.”

 

“Yes it is, when we have work to do.Now read the paper and shut up.”Sam’s paper snapped sharply.He hid behind the open pages.

 

“This paper sucks.There’s no news in it!” Dean complained after a short while.“How are we supposed to figure out—“ Dean leaned forward and pressed his palms to the table top.“Are you _humming?_ ”Sam ignored him for a minute.

 

“ _There we go_ …” Sam said, half to himself.“These deaths have been clustered.”He pulled out the map and pointed.“Here, here, and here.See?”

 

“I see,” Dean growled.“I’m not an idiot.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder.”Dean kicked him under the table.“They’re all on the Niagara River.Both sides.”

 

“Hmm,” Dean considered.“Something in the river?In the water?”

 

“Probably, Captain Obvious.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“The deaths were all poisonings, right?” Sam smirked.He was on to something.Dean nodded.“They haven’t found a source.It’s probably not a person.These people have nothing in common… other than location, and that usually isn’t enough motive.” Sam fired up the laptop.

 

“So it’s something in the water?From what?What kind of poison was it?” asked Dean, getting interested.

 

“It was a fast-acting neurotoxin,” replied Sam.

 

“Where the hell would _that_ come from?”

 

“Some dinoflagellates, plankton… when in high enough concentrations, in a bloom, can cause fish kills.You know, red tides?Some blue-green algae do it too.Or naturally occurring processes convert a portion of mercury in aquatic ecosystems into methylmercury, which is a neurotoxin.” Sam paused.“Sea snakes have neurotoxins in their venom.But those are from Australia, and marine.This is fresh water…Botulism?”

 

“ _Botulism?_ Like from pork?” Dean was incredulous.

 

“Yeah.But it’s from bacteria.And builds up in the food chain.There was a big thing about it poisoning birds around here a while ago.”

 

“So why is this our kind of problem?All those are natural occurrences,” grumbled Dean.“I hate New York.It’s fucking humid.”

 

“I’m sure they’ll change the slogan just because you said so, Dean,” Sam said.Dean just squinted at him, confused.So Sam sang, “ _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII love New Yooooooooooooork_ …” and chuckled.

 

“Bite me, Sinatra.”

 

“Sinatra did ‘New York, New York’,” Sam corrected absently, looking at the map.

 

“Whatever.You’re a prick.”

 

“Let’s just stay on topic here,” sighed Sam.

 

“Why?This isn’t our kind of problem.I say we shag ass out of here and hit the casino.”

 

“No, Dean!This _is_ our kind of problem!Look at these hot spots.Grand Island, Tona-tonawanda. _Tonawanda?_ Wheatfield.Right along the river.All with big water tanks.Public water.Wheatfield is right on Cayuga Creek too… Wait a minute.”Sam reached for the journal, but Dean snatched it back.

 

“I’ve heard that before… Cayuga?” and Dean was flipping through the pages.“Thought so.Right there.”He slid the journal across the table to Sam.John had written about some local legends.They should have known.Niagara Falls.

 

The Maid of the Mist

Tribes along Niagara River, Cayuga Creek.Annual deaths.Theory:Gods under the falls.Sacrifice maidens/suicide.Actuality:Hungry snake.Poison water.Eat bodies.Kill snake.(Falling snake makes Horseshoe Falls.)

 

“Well,” said Dean, “that’s informative.”Sam snorted.Sometimes John’s notes were little more than cryptic fragments.At least they could read his handwriting this time…“So it _is_ a snake.”

 

“Maybe,” replied Sam.“The only venomous reptiles in the state are the timber rattlesnake, the massasauga, the copperhead, and the red-spotted newt—“

 

“Isn’t a newt an amphibian?”

 

“ _Yes_ , but my point is, none of those things is common, and even if they were, none of them is really found in this area…”

 

“But they could be,” countered Dean.

 

“And, it’s the wrong kind of toxin,” said Sam.

 

“Not neurotoxins?”

 

“No.”

 

“Crap.So this is our kind of problem.”

 

“Looks like it.”

 

“Man, I hate snakes.”

 

“At least it isn’t bugs.”

 

“Shut up.Let’s just go find this thing.”

 

“We don’t know how to kill it yet,” Sam said.“Let me look for a better description of this legend online…”Sam frowned.

 

“Didn’t help, did it?” asked Dean.Sam shook his head.“Well, if a bunch of guys with bows and arrows..” Dean looked questioningly at Sam, who shrugged, “can kill this thing, so can we.”He stood up with a grin and surreptitiously adjusted the gun in the waistband of his pants.

 

 

***LATER***

 

 

“Man, I hate being wet.”

 

“The motel isn’t far, Dean.And you barely stepped in.”

 

“I more than ‘stepped in’!I was _knocked_ into the _Niagara River!_ You know, the one with the big waterfall?” Dean whined.He was dripping.

 

“We weren’t even close to the Falls.We were still miles upstream from the rapids!” Sam said, suppressing a grin.

 

“People drown in that river every year,” Dean muttered.Sam smirked and kept walking toward the car.

 

“Maybe it was the snake,” he offered.Dean chased him back to the Impala.

 

   
  


AUTHOR’S NOTES:

 

Beta was provided by the lovely and talented [](http://adelheide.livejournal.com/profile)[**adelheide**](http://adelheide.livejournal.com/) , [](http://tuesdaysgone.livejournal.com/profile)[**tuesdaysgone**](http://tuesdaysgone.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://pheebs1.livejournal.com/profile)[**pheebs1**](http://pheebs1.livejournal.com/).  Thanks, girls!

 

If you’re interested in the Maid of the Mist legend, I would recommend looking at either of these websites.

 

<http://www.infoniagara.com/attractions/legend.html>

<http://www.iaw.on.ca/~falls/maidmist.html>

 

Niagara Falls is lovely this time of year.*g* Also, wet Dean?  Yeah, I thought so.

 


End file.
